A Brand New Year
by EmoGirl208
Summary: It’s brand new year and there is a new transfer student…Why does her last name sound so familiar Please review XD
1. WElcome back

A brand New Year

Chapter 1: Welcome back

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter J.K Rowling does the only thing I own is May, her sisters, muggel friends and her brother.

Summary: It's brand new year and there is a new transfer student…Why does her last name sound so familiar

Pairings: May/Fred, Hermione/Draco, Ron/Lavender and hinted May/Blaise.

* * *

The Hogwarts Express train was quickly filling. A young girl around 17 or 18 was walking down the corridors of the train looking for someplace to sit; as she rounded the corner she found compartment that was empty, sighing in relief she sat down and started to listen to music and write letter to her family. On the other side of the train a boy with platinum blonde hair & steel grey eyes sat in misery as a girl hung all over him, he sighed and detached his arm from her vice grip.

"Pansy we need to talk" He said, everybody in his compartment looked up from what they were doing

"Ok Drakie-Poo what do you want to talk about?" Pansy asked Draco rolled his eyes at the hideous nickname.

"Alone" Draco told her, Pansy gave a shrill laugh he winced

"Draco whatever you want to say, you say in front of my peeps" Pansy said with a nod of her head

"Ok pansy I think we need to take a break…from each other" He said, Pansy's eyes fell and she to cry.

"But Drakie" she whined

"No buts Pansy I'm done, the only reason I went out with you is because I was forced to I mean you're not even really committed to this relationship you cheated on me 6 times! I'm done" He told her

"Fine Draco whatever you want" She said getting up and walking out

"Wow that was pretty harsh" Said a boy next to him

"I know but I told her that I needed to talk to her alone Blaise…I'm gonna take a walk" Blaise nodded as he left. As Draco walked farther into the train he could almost hear a voice, he followed it and it led to a young girl

'_Huh got a good voice & she's kind of cute'_ Draco thought to himself, he cleared his throat the girl looked up startled

"Sorry to scare you like that" Draco said, the girl smiled

"Oh that's quite alright I was kind of in my own little world" She told him smiling

"Umm I didn't quiet catch your name" Draco said

"Oh sorry my name's May…May Dumbledore and you are?" My asked, Draco stared at her like she had two heads May waved her hand in front of his face and giggled.

"W-what huh oh! My name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy"

"Well it's very nice to meet you Mr. Draco Malfoy" May said

"Ah likewise Miss. May Dumbledore" He said bowing and kissing her hand she giggled once again

"Why aren't we the gentleman" She said with a grin

"Why yes, yes I am" Draco said smirking, May laughed softly

'_I like her laugh'_ he thought to himself

"Draco what house are you in?" May asked him

"Slytherin you?" He asked

"I don't know I'm a transfer"

"Oh what school did you go to?" He asked genuinely interested

"Umm I moved to the muggel world when I was 3 & moved back up when I was 16" May said not making eye contact. There was an awkward moment of silence then he began to talk

"How did you survive?!" Draco asked, May laughed again

"Well it wasn't easy I hexed a few people while I lived there" May laughed nervously, Draco smirked

"Come on you're coming with me?" Draco took her hand and dragged her out

"Draco where are we going?!" May screeched as he was pulling her along

"You'll see! Come on" Draco said still pulling her, once he stopped he pushed May behind him & opened the door, Blaise looked up from the book he was reading & nodded at Draco.

"Dude were is everybody?" Draco asked him

"Well after you left they went out to find Pansy" Blaise said still reading his book. "Dude you really shouldn't have broke up with her in front of everybody, I mean come on she's crazy about you" He said, Draco shrugged and moved aside

"Blaise I would like you to meet somebody" Draco said pulling May into the compartment

"Hello" May said looking down on him; Blaise looked up to see a young girl standing in front of him in a dark green holter top and a silver micro mini skirt.

"Hey I'm Blaise Zambani and you are?" He asked

"I'm May Dumbledore" She said sweetly Blaise's jaw dropped

"Did you just say Dumbledore?!" Blaise yelled

"Yes I'm Albus Dumbledore's granddaughter" May said

"Hey the train's stopped, lets go" Draco said trying to stop an upcoming fight.

"Ok lets go" Blaise said getting up and walking to the door. On his way out his hand brushed against May's, they looked at each other & blushed

"Umm come on" May said quickly and grabbed both their and led them up to the Hogwarts boats, she let go of their hands & pushed them into it but didn't get in herself.

"Aren't you coming May" Blaise asked. She shook her head

"Nope I have easier ways to there" May said, the boys looked at each other confusion

"What kinda ways?" Draco asked

"Ways" May said smirking & with one final look at the boys she disappeared with blue and white lights around her

"That's bloody wicked" The boys said together

Once they were inside they saw May standing by the Great Halls doors, May linked arms with both of them and opened the doors, she told them to sit down and that she would be with them shortly. As she walked by she saw a few guys staring at her she gave them a little wink and continued walking up to Professor McGangall, she could feel everybody's eyes on her as she was walking, as she got there she curtsied as did the Professor. After she straightened up May jumped into her arms the students gasped in shock at the girl in the headmistress arms. Both the girls laughed and let go, she then walked over to Hagrid and he gave her a brief hug, she turned around to see a very shocked Great Hall

"Hello young mistress I haven't seen you since you three" McGonagall said

"I know I missed you so much grandma!" My said

"I missed you to you miss" She told May "Students it seems we have an unexpected guest hear at Hogwarts, everyone I would like you to meet my granddaughter May Dumbledore, which ever house she's in we expect you to be friendly" She said

"Yes Professor!" The students said

"Ok let's see this is very hard she has everything: A heart of a Slytherin, the smarts of a Ravenclaw, the courage of a Gryffindor, & the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, Ahh I think I'll put her in…" The sorting hat said

* * *

TBC -.- A.N: Sorry I'm gonna end it right there because it's like 2:00am and my hand hurts, so sorry if the first chapter wasn't good it is only my first Harry Potter story I'm better at anime stories than this, well bye I'll try and get the next chapter as fast as I can im like totally on writers block right now lol kizzez Mei 


	2. The placing

Chapter 2: Placing

Chapter 1 recap: "Ok let's see this is very hard she has everything: A heart of a Slytherin, the smarts of a Ravenclaw, the courage of a Gryffindor, & the loyalty of a Hufflepuff, Ahh I think I'll put her in…" The sorting hat said

* * *

"I think I'll put you in Slytherin" The hat said, the Slytherin table burst into cheers May smirked and walked over to Draco & Blaise

"I told you, you would be in Slytherin" Draco said May rolled her eyes and pushed him so hard he fell off the bench and onto the floor everything was quite until May started to laugh then Blaise, by then the entire Great Hall erupted in laughter

"Oh you think this funny do you?!" Draco yelled to May who just nodded & continued to laugh, but Draco pulled her down with him and started to tickle her, she screeched with laughter until she cried

"Draco please stop!" May said in between gasps by mow the Great Hall was completely quiet

"Nope need the password first" He said with his trademark smirk

"Never!" May screamed at him, he just tsked and continued until finally she gave in.

"Fine I'll say it…Draco Malfoy is the hottest most sexist man ever!" May screeched at the top of her lungs when he stopped she gave a big sigh of relief

"Now was that so hard?" He asked she nodded her head and stuck her tongue out at him

"Ok come on you two love birds class is starting" Blaise said as he got up and walked out of the Great Hall with Draco & Blaise fallowing

Potions 6th period

"May what are you doing?" Blaise asked looking at what her hands were doing to the piece of paper

"This? oh I'm drawing you, I already finished one of Draco, just one more line and…done now I just have to color them" May said moving the pictures so Blaise could see them

"May these are great there're dead on…Draco come on look at the pictures May drew!" Blaise yelled

"Blaise no don't" May pleaded as she hid her face into her book Draco started to laugh as May turned bright red.

"Ferret just leave her alone" Some boy said behind them

"Look Potty we were just messing with her, she doesn't care she's our friend so stop trying to save everybody" Draco said

"Draco just leave it, its fine" May said

"Fine but only 'cause you asked" Draco told her, once she turned around he turned toward Harry and glared hard at him

"Watch your back potter you may get hurt" He said, just as he turned around Professor Snape filed into the room

"Quiet! Now today we are going learn how to perform wand less magic" He said "who would like to try?" he asked, Hermione's hand went up instantly, Draco sneered and leaned over to May

"Of course the mudblood would like to" Draco said smirking, May rolled her eyes

"Ah Miss. Granger alright come up here and try to move this quill" he told her, she tried and nothing happened she tried 2 more times and nothing

"Yes well 10 points from Gryffindor anyone else?" he asked looking around the room

"But uncle you know you can only do wandless magic if you were born with it" May said, Snape looked at her

"Ah very good Miss Dumbledore 20 points to Slytherin…& don't call me uncle" Snape told her

"I'll give it a try un- I mean professor" May said, he motioned for the come up

"Ok I need someone to come up and hit me" She said "Blaise can you do it? Or are you scared that I might blow you up" May said pouting, he glared at her as the class started to laugh and walked up to her

"Ok so just hit you?" Blaise asked, May nodded

"Ok here I go" Blaise walked toward her. Once he got close enough he raised his hand to slap her, everything seemed to be in slow motion, sometime during all of this happening May looked passed Blaise and into the corner of the room. May's eyes widened and her breaths came out into pants

"M-mary?" May whispered, she was suddenly snapped out of it when Blasie's hand connected with her face, her head snapped to the right with the force of his slap, there was a collected amounts of gasps in the room as she fell to the floor holding her left cheek, mummers started up things like 'Omigod I can't believe he hit her' & 'Oh she had it coming to her taking them away for herself'

"May are you ok I'm so sorry I didn't mean to" Blaise said taking into is arms

"Its fine Blaise it was my fault I was going to freeze you but I guess I spaced out" May said into his shoulder nodding

"No it's not ok, here lets get you to the hospital wing" Blaise said standing up, but she stayed put.

"Blaise it's fine its not that bad" May told him getting up "look I can get it healed in no time" She told him

"How it's like all purple and black?" Draco asked

"Watch…. Josh! Josh you better get down here now!" May yelled

"God May do you know how loud you are, I'm coming I'm coming" Said a voice, a few seconds later with black hair and green eyes arrived in the blue and white lights much like Mays

"Why are you calling me god May you are so…" Josh stopped mid sentence seeing Mays eyes brimming with unshed tears and a purple and black bruise on her cheek.

"What happened?" Who did this?!" Josh yelled May rolled her eyes and hit him upside the head

"Josh can you just heal me and go don't worry about me anymore" May said sighing "please!" she said again, Josh nodded.

"Fine" Josh said stepping up and putting his hand on her cheek, as her stepped away everyone could see that the bruise was gone Josh looked at her and sighed "Look I'm just looking out for you ok" May then glared hard at him and stepped away

"Looking out for me… You haven't been 'looking out for me' since I dumped you" She said coldly the class ohhhed

"Why are you so on edge May I'm just doing my job ok? No need to bite my head off!" Josh yelled looking at her hurt

"Oh so now I'm your job? Was that all I was to you Josh a job or a piece of meat to conquer?" She said, again the class ohhhed

"May you know it's not like that, you know I loved you" Josh yelled

"Oh you really shouldn't have said that Josh because you and I both know that's total and utter crap. You know that's not true because if you did love me as much as you say you did then you wouldn't have cheated on me and with Mary no less" She said, the class looked back and fourth between Josh and May.

"Who's Mary?" Draco asked everybody looked at him then at Josh who was making 'don't' signs with his hands.

"Mary's my sister and I just say her over in the corner before Blaise….." May told everybody, Josh sighed.

"What's so bad about seeing your sister?" A boy with flaming red hair asked her the girl next to him hit him on the head.

"She died when I was 13" She told him finally breaking down in tears. Blaise, Draco, Josh, and girl came up to comfort her while glaring at the boy.

"Hey it's going to be ok. I lost someone I loved too" The girl said "I lost my big brother Mick when I was 11, just wait it gets easier with time. I'm Hermione Granger." She said, May wiped her eyes and smiled at her.

"May Dumbledore nice to meet you… wait did you say Granger?" May asked. Hermione nodded her head. "Do you also have another brother named Max?" She asked again.

"How did you…?" Hermione was unable to finish the sentence because May cut her off.

"I dated him. He's very charming you know. All he talked about was little sister Hermione" She said smiling. "Is it true?" May asked, Hermione looked at her confused

"Is what true?" She asked her.

"That you're adopted?" May said, the next thing she knew Hermione was on the floor passed out. May looked at everybody and laughed nervously.

"Was I not supposed to say that?" Josh shook his head at her

"God May you're so stupid sometimes!!!" Josh yelled at her. She looked down and started to tear up & ran out of the room.

"Dude what's your damage?!" Blaise turning away and running after her.

Blaise and May

"May! May wait please!" Blaise yelled, she slowed her walk but didn't stop Blaise picked up his pace and in less then a minute he was an inch behind her. May sunk down to the floor crying. Blaise sat down and rapped her up in his arms whispering sweet words in her ear.

"God I'm so tired of him treating me like dirt, it's been that ever since I dumped him 2 years ago" May said drying her eyes.

"I still can't believe you went out with that...that…thing!" Blaise yelled and she giggled. She got up and started to walk back to class he ran up to her and she rolled her eyes on the way she told him all about her relationship with Josh, and by the time they got back Blaise was fuming.

Blaise POV

I can't believe that he cheated on her with her older sister and then broke up with her telling almost everyone that she's a prude did he ever think that she ready for that step yet! When I see him I'm going to punch his face in.

End POV

May, Blaise & Draco walked into the Great Hall laughing at something Draco said, Professor McGonagall walked over to them

"May can I talk to you?" She asked May nodded and the boys went and sit down.

"May we have a little problem your grandfather left the information in his book the one only he can open for who is the head boy and girl are so we couldn't send out the letters." She said May rolled her eyes.

"Grandma tell me who had the best marks each and every year up till now?" May asked

"Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy" McGonagall said

"Then Grandpa must have picked them, I'll go tell everybody" May said

The Great Hall

"People, People!" May yelled everybody just went on talking she sighed and put her hands to her mouth and whistled loudly everything went deadly quite.

"Thank you, now it has come to the attention of the staff that Professor Dumbledore has not told them who the heads are this year, but the staff looked over everyone's grades and decided that the head girl and boy this year are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy" May said clapping, she walked over to them & gave them both hugs, she heard McGonagall cough.

"Oh and one more thing you'll have both have to share a dorm" May said they looked at her in shock then after 1 minute they started yelling.

"What! I can't share a dorm with a mudblood I'll get germs" Draco screamed. Hermione rolled her eyes

"You?! You'll get germs, I'll probably get AIDS with you and your pug faced play thing you shack around with. You AIDS infested ferret!!" Hermione yelled, everyone just sat there quiet & shocked until Harry yelled out.

"Ouch burn!" he yelled out, everyone started laughing May snapped her fingers…. Much like a house elf, and everything went quiet. She smiled and giggled.

"Now Draco Hermione if you would please follow me I will show you to your common room" May said walking out of the Great Halls door, then walking back in and lifting the spell, everything was loud and noisy just like before

"Well come on lets not wait for the grass grow" May said walking out with Hermione then Draco, they walked up about 28 flights of stairs then came to a picture of a mermaid sitting on a rock brushing her hair.

"Password?" she asked the three looked at each other then back at her

"Umm. We didn't get a password can we make one please?" Hermione asked nicely the portrait nodded

"How about Lemon Heads?" May said, the girl nodded and opened the door, once inside Hermione gasped at how beautiful it was

"It's beautiful" she said May nodded her head then gasped at the colors in the room

"Oh dear god!" She yelled

"What is it?!" Hermione asked

"The colors they're horrid they clash honestly what was grandfather thinking red and green it isn't Christmas!" My said as she snapped her fingers and changed the colors to black and gold "That's better" she told them with a content sigh

"Hermione lets go check out our room" May said

"Wait our room? What do you mean?" Hermione asked

"Well grandmother told me how much you hate each other she said that me, Blaise, and your friend Ginny could stay with you, they should be here right about….now " She said, there was a knock at the door and she smiled & let them in.

Welcome to your new room for the next year" May told them and the girls walked up the stairs to their room, the boys could hear them laughing down stairs

"This is going to be a long year!" Draco said sighing Blaise nodded

"Come on mate lets go un-pack" He told Draco

* * *

TBC .

Man that was a long chapter im so sorry that it took me so long to submit it but i just went back to school but since i had a sick day i was finally able to finish the chapter this time i will try to get chapter 3 up faster then i got number 2 well g2g kizzez Spacecase :P


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Truth or Dare in the common room and a makeover

Hermione, Ginny, and May were getting ready for bed in their room. Hermione was wearing black cheer shorts and a black training bra like type of shirt, Ginny was same kind of shorts but white and a baby blue tank top, & May was wearing black short shorts and a blood almost black red top like Hermione's , they came down the stairs laughing. The boys stopped talking and looked up at them… if they were cartoons theirs eyes would have popped out of their head.

"Put your tongues back in your mouths boys, we know we're hot but we don't need you staring." May told them and Hermione and Ginny giggled

"Hey I'm bored lets play a game" Ginny said, they looked at her

"What game?" Draco asked the girls looked at each other for a few moments then smiled

"Truth or Dare." They said at the same time

"Ok that was scary" Blaise said Draco nodded

"Come on boys….please" Hermione begged them with the puppy-dog eyes, they finally gave in when she started pouting and batting her eyelashes.

"Ok Hermione truth or dare?" Ginny asked

"Dare" She said

"I dare you to give Malfoy a lap dance" Ginny said, Hermione's jaw fell to the floor but she reluctantly went over to him as he started to beckon her over with his finger, she sighed and sat on his lap and started to move in a snake like movement, she moved her chest closer to his face until she could feel his breath on her then she moved away and put her mouth next to his ear and gently bit then sucked on his ear lobe she stopped as soon s she heard him moan her name softly. Hermione got off of Draco's lap and gave Ginny a death glare then sat back down on the coach and looked back at Draco, who looked like he just got back from cloud nine, she blushed then got an evil smile on her face

"Ok Ginny truth or dare?" She asked with a small smirk, Ginny flinched

"Truth" She said

"You should have picked dare the truth is a lot worse?" Hermione said

"Ok.. Is it truth that you made up a song about Harry last summer when you two were going out?" Hermione asked, Ginny looked like she could just die. "How did it go again Oh Harry oh Harry oh how I would love to…." Hermione was cut off by Ginny covering her mouth, the boys were snickering behind there hands, Ginny turned about 5 different shades of red.

"Yes its true ok its true" Ginny said embarrassed

"Ok Draco truth or dare?" Hermione asked him

"Truth" He told her

"Ok um….are you a….a death eater?" she asked he looked at her and sighed

"I knew one of you would ask that question, no I am not a death eater and I never will be one, I didn't kill Dumbledore last year I was supposed to have, to get into the death eaters but I couldn't do it." He said looking her straight in the eyes

"What changed your mind besides the whole Dumbledore thing?" She asked

"Besides that? The other thing that made me change my mind was when I saw what my aunt Bella did to you when you were at Malfoy Manor" he said looking down at the floor Hermione smiled at him May cleared her throat

"My turn, Hermione truth or dare?" she said

"Dare" she said

"I dare you to do 30 minutes in heaven with Malfoy" Hermione turned completely pale and Draco looked confused

"What's that" he asked

"It's when you go into a closet with somebody and do what ever you want to do to them for 30 minutes" May explained

"We play that game tomorrow" he said may just laughed and pushed them into the closet, 30 minutes later May unlocked the door and they came out, Hermione was flushed and had hickys down her neck and Draco was breathing hard and smirking the whole way back to the coach.

"Dude were you wearing that shirt when you went in there?" Blaise asked Draco sighed and shook his head

"Nice Dray" Blaise said giving him a high five the girls just looked in shock at Hermione

"What he's a good kisser it was hard not to get into that kiss!" Hermione told them May just sat back and laughed.

"Ok I'm tired lets go to bed and then we can pick this up tomorrow ok?" May asked they all nodded and the girls went upstairs but not without Hermione looking back at Draco only to see him looking at her, she smiled and waved goodnight to him

"Hermione come on!" Ginny yelled from their room she ran up the stairs and into the room

"Goodnight Hermione" Draco whispered up the stairs after she was gone

With the girls

The girls were getting ready for bed when May came up to Ginny and whispered something in her ear, she nodded and walked over to Hermione

"Hermione, Hun we need to do something with your hair " Ginny said, Hermione looked back at her through the mirror and rolled her eyes

"Hermione we need to, oh please let us give you a makeover please!" May pleaded with her, she sighed and nodded the girls squealed and ran over to her

"Ok first the hair color she needs highlights, and its far to bushy, next the face good completion no pimples no pours perfect but you need to put on makeup not to much just some eye shadow eyeliner mascara blush not to much that she looks like a hoe. Then we'll work on the wardrobe. Lets get to work Gin" May said they go to work and about 2-3 hours later and 20 different hair products they were done Hermione had the same hair color but now she had dirty blonde highlights and it wasn't just a mass of hair it was smooth and in loose ringlets flowing down her back, she had pink eye shadow and a light layer of black eyeliner and little mascara. They had completely redone her wardrobe, they tightened her shirts and made some of them belly shirts including the school shirt and made the school skirt shorter, and made her jeans form fitting low rides and turned some of them into jean mini skirts and jean shorts they also made her school robe more form fitting so that It would show off her curves. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror and started to cry

"Oh Hermione don't cry" May said

"These aren't tears of sadness these are tears of happiness thank you guys so much I look.." she trailed off wiping her face

"You look hot" Ginny said Hermione laughed

"Ok this is the new and improved Hermione so you are going to need a whole new attitude, your hot act like it, don't be shy with the boys flirt with them but don't be a hoe like pansy, and most importantly don't be a bookworm anymore" Ginny said Hermione looked at her and opened her mouth to say something

"I'm not saying let your studies slip just don't raise your hand for every question only sometimes, and just chill out don't be all high strung and yell at the boys about not doing their homework and hang out with more girlfriends don't be one of the guys, got it? You do all of these things and you'll be fine" Ginny said Hermione nodded

"Ok so lets go to bed and we will show you how to do your makeup in the morning" May said as she slipped into her four post bed with white bed sheets and a light blue bed spread.

Next morning

They had just done Hermione's makeup for her and were now in the process of picking out her outfit, they had chosen black fade jeans and a brown tank top with a white undershirt and light brown boots, no heal.

"Ok so here is how its going to happen Ginny's gonna go into the Great Hall then me then you wait five minutes and walk in, I will see you and rush over to you and say your name really loud so everyone will know its you then everyone will freak out blah, blah, blah ok so lets go" May said walking out of the common room with Ginny and Hermione

"Oh and Hermione I'm going to start calling you Mia, Hermione or Mione is far to long is that ok with you?" May asked she nodded, Ginny walked into the great hall, May nodded at Hermione and walked in, she waited five minutes and walked in

"Who's that?" Draco asked

"That Hermione, me and Ginny gave her a makeover can you do me a huge favor Dray?" May said he nodded "Can you like pretend to be going out with Mione for awhile please it would really help her new image, please!?" She asked again he looked unsure but nodded anyway

"Sure just make sure that she doesn't kill me" he said and followed her over to Hermione

"Hey Hermione you look fabulous!" May said she looked she looked at Draco whispered started up as soon as they heard Hermione's name.

"Yea babe you look great but you always do" Draco said Hermione looked at him with a questioning look he sent her a look that said 'tell you later & play along' she nodded and rapped her arms around his waist and gave him a peck on the lips, he looked surprised for second then looked at her and smiled

"So Mia what's the plan for today?" May asked Hermione shrugged her shoulders and hugged Draco tighter

"Babe can't breath" he told her, Mia blushed and loosened her grip on his waist

"Draco Malfoy how could you go out with this mudblood?!" Pansy screeched at the top of her lungs, Draco, Blaise and Hermione rolled their eyes

"Pansy you just can't stand the fact that a Gyrffindor mudblood took your precious Drakie-poo away from you" Hermione said "Face it Pansy your just a no good pug-faced Slytherin whore!" she said again Draco just looked at her shocked but smirked when Pansy screeched and stormed out of the Great Hall.

"Hermione how could you go out with the ferret, how could you do this to us?" Ron said, Hermione looked at him in anger and stormed up to him and slapped him so hard on the cheek that the sound bounced off the walls in the Great Hall.

"How could I!? How could I!? Ugh Ronald you are such a git!" she screamed at him. "You have the nerve to ask me how I could go out with Draco? Oh that's rich what about what you did to me huh? Cheating on me with that…that gossiping whore Lavender Brown!" everyone in the Great Hall gasped

"Hermione" Harry came up to her and touched her shoulder

"Don't even think of defending him Harry I know what you do with Cho behind the bleachers almost every day when you tell Gin that you're going to the library or going to practice" she said Ginny who had been behind him the whole time gasped

"Harry how could you!?" Ginny said he turned around and grabbed her hand

"Ginny I'm sorr---"He never finished his sentence due to Ginny's fist landing hard on his nose

"Harry James Potter I hate you, we are through!" she said as she ran out of the Great Hall

"Oh and Ronald…. Screw you!" Hermione yelled

"Well if you did then I wouldn't of had to cheat on you with Lavender!" he said she gasped and her eyes started to tear up. Draco came over and punches him in the face

"Don't ever let me hear you talking about my girlfriend like that weasel" he said as he went back over to Hermione and hugged her close to her body

"Mia baby it's ok he wasn't good enough for you anyway only I am good enough for you" he said as he put his hands on his hips in a mock hero stance and Hermione giggled and hugged him

"Lets get to class then and we can meet out in the pitch at free period ok?" May asked everyone nodded and walked in different directions.

After classes

May was sitting in the pitch, she got bored of waiting and started to do some old cheer moves that she learned from her muggel school she started to do back tucks and back flips when Mia came down to the pitch

"Hey May why are you practicing cheer moves" she asked her, May shrugged and continued

"What cheer are you doing?" Hermione asked

"I'm sexy do you know it?" May asked

"Yea duh its like favorite cheer! Ok lets do it together" She said May nodded

"I'm sexy, I'm cute! I'm popular to boot!

I'm bitchin, great hair! The boys all love to stare!

I'm wanted, I'm hot! I'm everything your not!

I'm pretty, I'm cool! I dominate the school!

Who am I? Just guess! Guys wanna touch my chest!

I'm rockin'! I smile! And many think I'm vile.

I'm flyin', I jump! You can look but don't you hump! Whoo!

I'm major, I roar! I swear I'm not a whore!

We cheer and we lead! We act like we're on speed!

You hate us cause we're beautiful well we don't like u either!

We're cheerleaders! We are cheerleaders!" they both finished the cheer with back hand spring back tucks

"Wow your pretty good, where did you learn how to cheer like that?" May asked as she was panting (AN: im not good at describing cheer moves so you'll have to deal with what I gave you)

"Well I was on the cheerleading team back at home so" Hermione said looking at May. She had a glint in her eyes much like her grandfathers

"Mia fallow me we are going to go to grandmother and ask her if we could start a cheerleading team for the quidditch teams" May said as they rushed off to the head mistress's office

* * *

TBC . well hope you guys liked the chapter ill try to get chapter four up fast but im bck in school and its hard to keep up with my school work and my stories, if this chapter confused you sorry here let me help: May sked Draco pretend to go out with her but Draco really does like Mione and he did before they gave her a makeover hoped that helped a little bit, oh and sorry for the Lavender and Pansey bashing to all those people who like them i just dont like them at all well bye kizzez Mei out 


End file.
